Beside you
by AlanaVengeance
Summary: "Why are you awake…" he looked at the alarm clock "… 3 in the morning?" He questionly gazed at the man next to him. But he just shrugged. Synacky. Avenged Sevenfold.


2011, 7th of July

Brian had awoken to the feeling of one pair of eyes gazing at him. He groaned and opened his eyes. He groggily looked into the bright emeralds.

"Zee, what's wrong," he asked in a low, sleepy voice.

Zacky burst out laughing. "You're so silly, Bri."

Brian paid no heed to the weird comment, he just concentrated on the sound that was ringing through his head, it gave him goose bumps. There was no other being on this planet that could make a sound as sweet as his loves laugh. And the smile he was giving him now warmed up every fiber of his very being. He loved the man to death.

"Why are you awake…" he looked at the alarm clock "… 3 in the morning?" He questionly gazed at the man next to him. But he just shrugged.

"No reason."

"C'mon Zee, did you have a nightmare," he teased.

"Something like that I guess."

"Oh really? Come here, I'll protect you from the evil nightmares," he said with a grin. He tried to swing his arm around Zacky's torso and keep him in a tight embrace, but…

"NO," Zacky screamed and quickly jumped as far away from the man as he could without falling off the bed. "Please, don't touch me… Just… Don't touch me," he said in a pleading voice, almost whimpering.

Brian took in the pathetic sight of his lover curled up at the side of the bed, a scared expression on his face. "Fine, I promise I won't touch you. Just lay beside me, please…"

They laid next to each other in silence, just looking at each other. Soft brown eyes were locked with his bright green counterparts. They could see the love and longing in their eyes. And no matter how much Brian wanted to touch those rose cheeks and kiss those soft lips, he didn't. He'd promised.

"So what do we do now," Brian broke the comfortable silence.

"I don't know. Talk I guess."

"Haha, about what," he said with a laugh.

"I don't know. Something."

In the end the talked for almost an hour about whatever they could come up with. They talked about their past concerts, their crazed fans, their friends and their time together.

"I love you Bri," Zacky said suddenly with a tender smile on his face.

"I love you too."

They both looked longingly at each other, both wanting to do so much more with the person next to them. But Zacky knew knew he couldn't and Brian had promised he wouldn't. It was a yawn coming out of Brians mouth that broke the tension.

"You should go back to sleep," Zacky said softly.

"What about you?"

"I'll go to sleep when you're asleep."

Brian knew that that didn't make any sense, but he didn't say anything.

"Fine, but then I want you to sing me a song."

"What? Are you a kid or something," Zacky laughed softly.

Brian didn't respond, he just pouted and puffed his cheeks, making him look just like a child.

"Okey, okey, fine. What should I sing?"

"Anything, I don't care."

Zacky sang any song he could come up with, mostly songs they used t play. He kept on singing until the man was deep asleep. After he had finished the last song he noticed that there were silent tears streaming down his face.

"I love you Bri, I always have," he said softly to the sleeping man. He didn't bother with wiping the tears away. "I'll always be by your side." He reached his hand out and softly touched the mans cheek, wishing he could feel the heat he was emitting.

"Zack," a precense in the corner of the room said, his body was almost glowing.

"I know Jimmy."

Brian awoke with an empty feeling, like there was something missing. He looked at his side but there was nobody there. There was no sign that someone had even slept there. Tears started falling down. He grabbed the pillow next to him and hugged it tightly to his chest. He buried his face in the pillow and smelled it, hoping he would smell the sweet fragrance of his love. But he didn't, all he could smell was detergent. Brian broke down completely now and cried his heart out.

2011, 11th of June

_'Two years ago Avenged Sevenfold (Matt, Brian, Zacky, Johnny and Jimmy) lost their drummer, Jimmy, to life's worst enemy, death. They were devastated. But because Jimmy would have wanted them to continue they did. A couple months later their new album came out, nightmare, in memory of their brother._

But it seemed that tragedy hadn't struck the band enough. Yesterday, at 4 pm in their hometown Huntington Beach, Zachery James Baker (Zacky Vengeance, rhythm guitarist) was shot dead. The reasons why are still unknown and the culprit hasn't been caught yet. The police is looking into it as we speak.

Meanwhile our hearts go out to the remaining members…'


End file.
